


Silent Kiss

by Bella_Watson_Holmes, WinterAsh



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Not a Crossover, Romance, Sexy Times, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Bella_Watson_Holmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent Kiss is an experiment. Bella and I take a prompt and write separate stories based on the same prompt. In some cases it will be different couples, sometimes even different shows. This is a collection of those prompts. There will be romance, there will be sexy times, there will be angst, drama and pain. Do step in and give it a try. There will be no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Turn Ons

**Author's Note:**

> Ash here. Normally this is where Bella would write a note but she didn't have any so I'll write here. This is my idea and what I figured was at the end of each chapter, if the reader wishes too, they can tell us which story they preferred, and, once again, if they want to, they can explain why. Don't be afraid, neither of us will be offended. This is sort of an experiment. I like experiments ouo.
> 
> In all chapters, Bella's story will be first and my story will be last. Do enjoy.

John was updating his blog when the tall brunette walked in and John stopped typing when he saw what the detective was wearing. He wasn’t in his usual clothes; he was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans that were tight on him and tennis shoes. The blond looked at the detective, who looked at him.

“So… does this have to do with the case?” John asked.

“Yes, I need to get more information.” Sherlock said.

John got out of his chair and went into the kitchen. The doctor started water to make some tea; he was wondering why Sherlock had to look different to get information. He leaned against the counter

“Sherlock, you want tea?”

“Yes.” The brunette said in a Scottish accent.

The doctor shifted nervously as he felt himself get an erection. Since when did he get turned on from Sherlock speaking with a Scottish accent? “So, the accent part of the case?”

“Why else would I be speaking like this?” 

John looked at the consulting detective as the water finished for the tea, he placed the tea bags in the cup but not before pouring the water in. While he waited for the tea to be ready, the blond went into the bathroom and replaced his hard member in a more comfortable position, he let out a sigh. He didn’t think that hearing Sherlock speaking with a Scottish accent would be a turn on. He was already admiring the detective in those tight jeans.. That thought didn’t help John’s erection. He was already attracted to the consulting detective but of course he doubted Sherlock noticed. He just hoped that the other wouldn’t notice his erection.

John went back out to make sure the tea was ready. He saw that the tea was in fact ready and brought the brunette his tea, he tried to act like the accent wasn’t turning him on. He sat down on the couch and crossed his legs hiding it, the detective sipped his tea when they both heard footsteps.

“Dear brother, why are you here?” Sherlock asked , still speaking with a Scottish brogue. John shifted again nervously as the red head looked at him.

“To see if you have any new information on the case since you refused to answer my calls.” Mycroft said.

“No, but I will get more information if you leave.”

“I see and I suggest you stop speaking with a Scottish accent because it seems to be affecting your partner.” The other said, leaving. Sherlock looked at John with a cocked brow.

“What did my brother mean?” Sherlock asked.

“Just not used to you speaking with a Scottish accent.”

“John, I can tell when you’re lying.”

The blond looked at the detective before getting up, “I am going to my room.”  
John walked up to his room hoping the other didn’t notice. He closed the door once he got into his room and sat on his bed; he undid his pants as he felt his erection throbbing against them. The bedroom door opened and it was Sherlock standing in the doorway.

“Sherlock, what do you want?”

“Still curious to what my brother was talking about.” Speaking with his Scottish accent, John's erection twitched. The brunette looked at the blond erection, “That’s what my brother meant. My accent turns you on.” Sherlock said in his normal baritone voice.

“At least you stopped speaking in that accent.” John retorted. The brunette smirked at John, making him nervous, the blond shifted away as the brunette walked up to the bed. 

 

=========================================================================

 

Back Scratching

by Ash Winters

Sherlock's brows knitted together as he reached passed John to grab a specimen from the cupboard in the kitchen next to the cups. There was a hair on the back of his jumper and, from the shade and curl, it was obviously his. 

This wouldn't bother him normally, but today it did. He placed the jar on the counter top, a little out of John's vision so it wouldn't turn his stomach, and lifted a hand to pluck at it. 

Unfortunately, John had moved at precisely the same time, dislodging the hair to fall down closer to his lower back. Sighing, Sherlock trailed his hand down the back of the jumper to grasp at the hair, ignoring the fact that his nails trailed down the fabric of the jumper until it caught it.

John tensed and looked over his shoulder, “What are you doing?”

Sherlock raised the hair, “Removing this from the back of your jumper.”

John stared at him incredulously, a light flush colouring his cheeks attractively. “Since when did you care about a hair on my jumper?”

Sherlock stared down his nose at the other before grasping at the jar on the counter and bringing it close to his chest, “It just bothered me, is all. Now, if you'll excuse me. Experiments to be done.”

Sherlock left with a flourish, his bedroom door banging closed behind him. With the other gone, John released the sigh he had been holding in. He looked down to the front of his trousers to see the obvious swell and groaned slightly. 

He never knew he had a scratching fetish until two minutes ago when the slight scrape of nails down his back brought his flaccid prick to full attention. He put the teabag in his cup and poured the hot water in it, knowing it had to steep for a good five minutes or so, he peeked over his shoulder to make sure Sherlock wasn't about to come out. Assured of this, he quickly made his way up to his room where he hastily undid his belt and zip and freed his straining erection through the slit in his pants.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, quickly stroking it with the mental image of his latest girlfriend stripping for him. He hadn't been shagged in ages and it was showing when after a few strokes he was nearly at the tipping point. However, the large breasted girl was suddenly Sherlock shimming out of his silk pants and glancing over his shoulder with lust bright in his eyes. John bit down on his lip as he came, groaning as he got some spunk in his eye.

“Fuck, damn..” John muttered, reaching for a tissue just in time for the door to open.

John quickly stared at the door, his non-sore eye wide as he took in the stoic face of his companion whom was studying him carefully.

“Tuck your penis back in your pants and get ready, we have a case that I'd like your help on.”

John's face was glowing with embarrassment as the other closed the door behind him, his stomping footsteps the only reminder that the blonde had been caught with his trousers pushed to his knees, spunk staining his shirt as well as stuck to his face and his dick hanging out and twitching.

Ashamed, he quickly tuck himself back in his pants, pulled up his trousers and changed shirts. He quickly made his way down and looked forlornly at his abandoned tea.

“Do invest in a lock, John.” Sherlock murmured, before hurrying down the stairs and onto the street below.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is: Trapped in a Tight Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Ash here.
> 
> So, I wrote two drabbles for this one. If you're not a Merlin fan (gasp!) go down to the bonus story ouo

Sherlock saw the suspect he was currently chasing run into an abandoned warehouse, John was following quick behind him keeping pace.

“Come on, John, or we'll lose him!” The detective yelled at the blogger. John didn’t say anything as he followed after the detective into the building as they dodged knocked over tables and puddles on the floor. The suspect was headed towards the back where the storage rooms were located. Sherlock was going at an unnatural speed after the man and John was having a hard time keeping up with the brunette.

The black haired man took a sharp turn towards a small storage area and he fell down, groaning in pain as the detective got over him. John stopped next to his friend catching his breath; the young man was pulled up but not ready to give up yet. He punched Sherlock in the face, surprising the consulting detective whom let go of his grip on the male; John was pushed back into a storage unit as the other fought with the suspect. He didn’t see what was happening and heard a thud before the locking of a door. His vision was blurred from his head hitting the floor during his tumble.

“Don’t tell me we are locked in.” John said.

Sherlock got up and went to the door trying to open it, “I won’t.”

John’s vision went back to normal, “That’s just great, no one knows we are here.” He pulled his mobile out, “I've got no signal.”

“Damn!”

“Maybe Mycroft will notice we don’t come out? He keeps an eye on the CCTV cameras, right?”

Sherlock paced the small area thinking of any way to get out ignoring his partner, John closed his eye still not getting off the floor. The blond started to sit up as the other continued pacing the room, John looked at the detective, looking up his tall lithe body. His eyes stopping at the man’s messy head of curls, he caught a glimpse of Sherlock’s glasz eyes and he smiled, pushing himself off the ground. He watched the other pace as his mind wandered to thoughts of his flat mate; he shouldn’t be having these thoughts at least while locked in a room with the man.  
Sherlock kept pacing mumbling under his breath of possible escape plans, ignoring John, but he did eventually notice the other staring at him. He study the way the doctor was looking at him, he was looking at him in a romantic sense. He stopped pacing and turned looking at John the other just froze briefly before smirking, the blond was only inches away from the detective, staring into the eyes of the man he lived with.  
John moved towards his companion and leaned forward standing on his toes pressing his lips to the others. He slowly entangled his hand in the brunette’s hair, he felt the consulting detectives hands move to his waist pulling him close and reciprocating the kiss. John gasped when the other gained entrance to his mouth and pressed him against the wall, his free hand was holding onto Sherlock’s arm. They both pulled away at the same time and their eyes met, the door opened as they both saw Lestrade standing there stunned.  
“Um.. I am not going ask.” He said.  
Sherlock let go of John and straighten himself, “Let’s go John, we need to get home.” John nodded.

==========================================================================

In a Tight Space  
by Ash Winters

 

“Merlin!”

The dark-haired male glanced up from where he was kneeling in the supply closet; a case of paper clips and some tape in his hand. His boss, the president of the company, was staring down at him in an exasperated manner.

“I told you to bring that to me over twenty minutes ago! What's taking so long?”

“I couldn't find the key at first, I had to ask around the office for it. When I finally got it, it didn't want to fit in and it turns out it was the wrong key. I just got in here not even a minute ago. I'm not a magician. I can't open locked doors with a wave of the hand if I don't have the key.” Merlin muttered, going onto the tips of his toes to reach for a stack of paper when his ankle bent to the side and threw him off balance, pitching him backwards.

He fell into Arthur's chest, whom hurried forward to catch him lest he hit the shelves behind him and make a complete mess.

“Seriously, how can one person be so clumsy.” The blonde griped, straightening the grinning moron of an assistant until he was firmly on his feet again.

“Who left the supplies cupboard open again? Seriously!”

Merlin and Arthur stared owlishly at the entrance to the cupboard in time to see the door slam shut with the click of the lock snapping into place. Merlin's jaw dropped before he rushed to the door and banged on it, calling out for the manager whom shut it on them.

“It's no use, you know how loud the hall is.” Arthur muttered before pulling the step stool over and sitting down on it. He reached into his pocket and let out a curse.

Merlin cocked a brow and looked over at his boss who had a sour expression on his face. He stared at the other awaiting an explanation, which he got.

Arthur put a hand to his face as he groaned, “I left my phone on my desk when I came to see what the bloody hell you were doing that took so long to get clips, tape and paper.” 

“I left my phone on my desk as well. Shit.” Merlin sighed, sliding to the floor across from where Arthur was perched. He stared at the blonde, whom was frowning and glaring at the wall in displeasure.

Merlin looked down at where his arms curled protectively around his knees, chewing on his bottom lip for the mess he'd gotten them into.

“This is all your fault.” Arthur muttered and Merlin looked up in surprise to see the blonde standing right in front of him, jumping at their proximity. He wasn't expecting Arthur to heft him up by his forearms and press him harshly into the door. Merlin opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by soft lips pressing brutally against his, bruising them in a pleasant manner.

“Arthur?” Merlin gasped out against the others lips, grabbing for purchase on the back of the man's expensive suit but failing.

“You best pay for wasting my valuable time. It's your fault we're locked in this god forsaken cupboard after all.” Arthur growled out, biting down on Merlin's earlobe and causing his breath to hitch as he all but whined out the blonde's name.

Their hands were all over each other, mouths hot on slick skin as clothing was shed to the floor until Merlin was a sobbing mess pressed against the door while the other pushed into him.

“Merlin. I'm in the middle of berating you and you go off into your head. Seriously, listen to me sometimes.”

The brunette gasped, shocked out of his daydream by the bored drawl of his boss.

“So, what was so interesting in that little mind of yours that made you completely ignore your boss?” Arthur asked, his lips curled up a bit to show he was merely teasing the other and not genuinely mad.

Merlin's face flushed and he spluttered, looking to the side as he scrambled for an excuse.

“Interesting reaction. Now I really must know.”

The brunette looked up through his lashes to see Arthur was leaning forward, staring at him intently as if that would make him cough up what he was daydreaming about. Like he'd tell his boss he had the hots for him.

“It was nothing.” Merlin murmured, looking away. He was completely unable to look at the other, knowing he'd fall apart if he looked once again at him.

“Doesn't seem like nothing. You're more red than a tomato, so I have an idea of exactly what you were thinking about. I bet you wish you were in here with that new secretary Freya, am I right?” Arthur said, his voice sly.

“Yeah, that's exactly it.” Merlin replied, still refusing to look at the other but smiling in his direction to stave off any suspicion that he was lying.

“I got it wrong then, since you're still refusing to look at me. I wonder whom you were imagining yourself with. Let's see, I'll start naming co-workers and I bet you'll shine like a Christmas tree at night when I get to whom you were thinking of.”

Merlin thought he was joking, but blanched when Arthur really did begin naming off his employees, staring at his face intently. It's one way to pass the time, but the mental image of himself with all these employees was beyond taxing. He sighed.

“It was you.” He murmured, ever so quietly that Arthur didn't catch what he said.

“Pardon? I didn't quite here you.” Arthur said, cupping his hand around his ear and leaning forward.

Merlin's face flushed before he all but yelled out, “It was you! Can we get off this topic now?”

Arthur stared at him in shock, mouth open, eyes probing. Merlin looked away again, worrying his bottom lip and wringing his hands. He hoped to hell Arthur would just laugh, not taking it seriously and not fire him for his misplaced feelings.

The silence stretched on awkwardly for several minutes, each second making Merlin wish he would either have a heart attack right there, the ground would open up and devour him, or the manager would open the door to find the president and assistant.

He brought his knees closer to his chest and buried his head in them, mentally yelling at himself for being such a moron. Why did he tell his boss he was having sexual fantasies of him?

He jumped when he felt a gentle hand land on his arm and he quickly looked up, his head smashing into something solid. He hissed and slapped one of his hands to his head and looked up to where Arthur was cradling his jaw, groaning in pain.

“Bloody idiot, what was that for?” Arthur growled out, glaring at him and rubbing his chin still.

“It wasn't on purpose! It hurt me too, you know.”

The two glared at each other as they rubbed their respective injuries before Arthur sunk down in front of him, getting his expensive trousers all dirty in the process.

“Were you telling the truth?” Arthur murmured, leaning forward until they were practically touching noses. 

Merlin could feel the others breathes on his cheek and tried hard to not close his eyes and cherish this closeness before he whispered, “Yes.”

He wasn't expecting the light press of lips to his, his eyes widening as the other pulled away and looked up at him.

“Why didn't you say anything, you idiot. I've loved you since I met you practically.”

Merlin snorted, “When you met me you berated all my work and threatened to fire me and have me blacklisted from nearly every company.”

“You did insult me.”

“You were being a wanker.”

“I'm your boss.”

“Being my boss doesn't make it right to bully and torment employees.”

“I see that now.” Arthur whispered, leaning forward, “Thanks to you.”

He pressed a kiss to Merlin's lips again and went to embrace him when they heard the lock turn. The two flew apart and stared owlishly at the door as the manager popped her head in.

“So here's where you were! What were you two doing in here? Pendragon, sir, there's an important call on hold and we've been trying to get a hold of you for nearly an hour!”

“I'll get right to it. Next time, though, do look to make sure no one is in the supply closet when you close and lock it.” Arthur replied, striding out and glaring at the manager whom blushed and quickly left.

“Come on, Merlin. We don't have all day! We have work to do.”

“Yes, Arthu- I mean, Sir.” Merlin replied with a grin, which Arthur replied in kind before they hurried back to their office.  
========================================================================== BONUS DRABBLE!

Run!  
By Ash Winters

“Well, I do believe we are trapped.” John stated, hand on his chin as he stared up at the door before him.

“Very good deduction, John. A five year old could do it.” Sherlock replied in kind, a bored expression on his face as he stared at the locked door.

They had slipped into a closet when an unexpected event came to pass. Said event being that his calculations stated no one would be in that hallway, but alas, someone was and they had to escape. They didn't expect that person to be going down the hall in order to lock the closet they occupied.

“How are we going to get out of this one?” John asked, staring at Sherlock whom was leaning against the opposite wall, his hip touching John's in the small space.

“Shut up and let me think.” Sherlock snapped in reply before receding into his mind and muttering to himself. John was able to catch small clips of phrases and realised they were all related to escaping and the reactions of the household they had broken into with each of them.

John simply studied him, letting the man's mind work out all the plans possible to select the best possible one. He always found it fascinating when Sherlock did this, the way his eyes moved rapidly as if reading an invisible text, his mouth barely moving but sentences and words audible and on occasion his hands would twitch as if at a computer or touch screen.

John's breath caught in his throat when he knew the other had solved the problem. His eyes were no longer glazed over, but sharp and glittering, a triumphant smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he snapped his fingers and looked at John.

“Of course! The best course of action is the easiest! John, if you cou-”

He couldn't finish his sentence due to his lips being stopped by the others in a surprising manner. John's hands were fisted at his shoulders, he was straining himself up against his impressive height and their lips were connected momentarily. John pushed himself back, stumbling in the small space as he slammed into the side, his face red as he stammered out, “I'm sorry.. I.. Uh...”

“We don't have time for your stammering,” Sherlock muttered before bringing up a foot and slamming it into the door, breaking the lock and the top hinge with his notable strength, he snagged John's wrist in his hand and stated, “It's time to run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I soo~ wanted to make a Doctor Who reference in Run!... So hard not to. I hope you enjoyed, do R&R.


	3. Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is brought to by the prompt, bar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Bella here and I don’t remember what I was going to say but this only part one of my part in the writing prompt so yeah, just keep an eye out for the next part it may not be posted for a while depending on if I get writers block but who knows anyways I am going to let my friend post this.
> 
>  
> 
> -Slowly pops up- You better let me post this 0)_(0  
> -AW

First Impressions

by Bella Watson-Holmes

Part 1

It had been a long day at work for DI Lestrade and, while having to deal with Anderson during a crime scene while Sherlock was there, he decided to take a cab down to a local bar before going home. He drove his car down Brixton before arriving at Grand Union Brixton once he parked he walked in, taking a seat at the bar. 

“What may I get you?” The bartender asked.

“A beer, please.” Greg said.

He was handed his beer as he heard someone at the bar on the phone, it didn’t sound like a good phone call either. When the male hung up he ordered a beer; he looked the man over he was average height with short blond hair, military cut. He got off his seat and walked over the table where the other was sitting.

“Want some company?” Lestrade asked.

The blond looked up and his blue eyes met with Lestrade’s, “Sure. I’m John.” He said smiling.

“Greg. So why you are?”

“To avoid my family, what about you?” The blond answered.

“To relax after work.” Greg replied.

“You work this late into the evening? It’s almost eleven.”

“Yeah, I am a Detective Inspector.”

“I see, that must be a tough job. I am only a medical student.”

“What year are you on?”

“Year five.”

The two chatted for what was a good part of an hour getting to know each other. Lestrade checked the time thinking he should get home but he was enjoying talking to the blond. He hadn’t been to a bar in a while and if he did come to the bar, he didn’t usually talk to anyone while he was there. John was different from most whom he saw at the bar.

“If I may ask, why don’t you want to talk to your family?” Greg asked.

“My sister is an alcoholic and my parents well… don’t like that fact that I am attracted to guys.” John answered.

“Ah.. my mum just calls me asking if I have found someone new.”

“Recently divorced?”

“Yeah, my ex was having an affair.”

“I don’t know that I ever will get marry and if I do my parents won’t be happy.”

“Tell them to bugger off, all that matters is that you’re happy. I don’t see why it’s a big deal if you like guys over girls.”

John giggled, “Yeah, I don’t suppose you noticed the time?”

“Yeah, I guess I should get home because I have to get up early, um.. but it was nice meeting you.” Greg said. 

“I’ll be right back.” John said getting up, the detective waited and when the blond came back he handed him a napkin with a number on it. “Call me if you want to meet up again or just talk, I will be here all week before I go back to school.”

“Alright. I better go it’s past midnight.”

“Yeah I need too as well before my mum starts calling me.”

Greg stood up and paid for his beer along with John’s, “Don’t worry about paying for your drink I already did.”

“Thanks, you didn’t have to.”

“I know but hopefully I will see you around.” Greg said shaking his hand before he left the bar. John watched as he finished his drink.

“Damn.” The blond said. 

Outside, the other got into his car and thought about the blond. He found himself attracted to the young man, but he had never been attracted to another guy before, but there is a first for everything. He'll probably call him tomorrow after work and meet up with him. 

=========================================================================

The Lady in Red

by Ash Winters

 

John was sat at the bar, drinking a beer slowly, when he noticed a vision of beauty sitting at a far table. She was all soft curves, doe eyes and long legs and she sipped her beer daintily. A man slid into her booth and that was the end of it for John. He didn't particularly feel like fighting over a dame simply because she was beautiful. For all he knew she had a vapid personality.

A tinkling laugh floated over and once again his eyes sought her out. She waved the hopeful man away, whom left with a glower, and he studied her carefully. Big blue eyes framed by the longest lashes you could imagine, soft white skin, crimson red lips pulled into a coy smile. He looked up in alarm to see the woman smiling at him and he quickly turned back to his drink. He was unsure if he had the courage for this one, she exuded such confidence that he felt she was out of his league. 

He peeked back at her and took in her glittering red dress and long, straight black hair. The dress was sinfully short, exposing long, soft legs and the cutest matching heels. A sheer, glimmering off-white shawl wrapped around her upper arms. This lady had money, and he couldn't help but wonder why such a high class thing was in this dreary bar.

His breath caught when he realised she was looking at him intensely before beckoning him over in such a way his cock jerked. When had he gotten a boner, he wondered? How was he going to hide it?

He took in a deep breath and stood up, smiling slightly as he slid his beer forward into his hand and he held his coat to his midsection, effectively cutting off all view to his crotch area.

John slid into the booth, placing his drink down carefully before arranging his coat just so in the seat beside him. He hadn't had a girlfriend in a few months now and his heart was palpitating at the prospect of even talking with such a beauty. He studied her carefully as she once again stared towards the door, her large eyes scanning whomever came in. She must have been stood up and decided to entertain his obvious interest, he supposed.

She sighed in disappointment before she leaned back and wrapped the shawl tighter around her small shoulders, the position making her small breasts stick out more. His mouth went dry and he refrained from staring too long. Most women found that insulting.

When she caught his eyes and began to speak, her smooth, lilting voice made his heart stop. It had to have been the sexiest voice he'd ever heard. He beat down the flush that wanted to cover his face as he listened to her.

“You were here before me, you didn't happen to see a man about six foot enter with blonde hair and a ragged suit did you?” She asked, studying his eyes as he thought back to when he entered.

“I think I saw him get grabbed by another man, about five foot eight with dark hair in a shirt and jeans, and dragged out of the bar. Was that the man you were waiting for?”

Her brows knit as she stared at the door in alarm. She mumbled a quick apology before standing up and hurrying to the door in such a graceful and quick manner, it took a second for John's brain to catch up. 

“Wait! It's dangerous!” He heard himself call out before he, too, hurried out the door after the knock out.

He heard someone cry out in pain and hurried down to one of the many deserted rows across the street from the bar. He waited until there were fewer cars before he took off at a run to get to the other side. What he saw surprised him immensely.

Two men were unconscious at the woman’s feet, her stance was wide, her legs stretched in such a way that it looked like the dress would rip. It took him a second to recognize that stance.

“Sherlock. Really? A woman?”

The other turned and looked at him, his disguise still on his face as he smiled that same coy smile, “Why, John. It took you forever to notice. I was wondering if you'd ever see passed your hormones to realise my breasts were cotton.”

He straightened himself and all the soft curves he saw and doe eyes and pure sexy lady fell away to reveal his friend in a dress, shawl and wig. John placed his head in his hands as he muttered to himself, “Did you have to play with me like that? How embarrassing.”

A hand fell to his shoulder and his partner's deep, honeyed voice murmured, “I wanted to see if you could see through it. I'm surprised it took you so long.”

It didn't surprise John. He'd been throwing himself at ladies to try and escape his attraction to his flatmate. He felt a surge of anger and self-assurance and grabbed Sherlock by the strap of the dress, pulled him forward and kissed the startled man.

The other quickly pushed him away and stared at John, a hand to his mouth.

“You know it's me, why did you do that?”

John smiled up at Sherlock before wiping the lipstick off his own lips with his thumb as he replied, “Revenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouo I hope I didn't loose anyone thinking it was het. My bar story was originally femslash but I wasn't sure how people would take it.... not like anyone is reading this anyways >3> you're missing out on my hilarious mind.
> 
> -AW


	4. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a different approach to the usual. She wrote in John's POV before it splits to Sherlock's POV, which is me. It's two separate in a way since the story is split in two. Oh, don't worry. I made sure it wasn't one of those, "Oh, I'm just re-reading the last chapter over again in another POV, boring." stories.
> 
> Do enjoy.
> 
> -AW

It was a normal day at 221b, I was looking through the papers while Sherlock paced the living room, he had no case and was getting bored. I did my best to ignore him but it was hard with him constantly groaning in frustration.

“Can you please stop pacing already?” I finally blurted out.

“I need a case John!”

“I know. I check the website twice a day.” I said, the man was insufferable when he had no cases. The man plopped in his chair, tapping his fingers, at least he was no longer pacing. I just hoped Mrs. Hudson didn’t walk up the stairs. 

“Ugh… I need to a case! I haven’t had one in a week my brain is rotting.” I let out a sigh, “I need stimulation.”

“I know how to stimulate your brain.” I mumbled under my breath, Sherlock must have heard because he looked at me annoyed. “What?” He looked away from me. I went back to looking through the paper just hoping he'd get a case soon, very soon, I got up and went over to my laptop, logging on to my blog; still no cases.

“Still no cases… I need a case!” He said getting into my personal space. I stiffened at first, he was only inches from me, I didn’t need Sherlock this close to me at least not at the moment. I moved away and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

“You two having a domestic?” Mrs. Hudson asked, I didn’t even hear her come up the steps. 

“No, Sherlock needs a case and he’s getting very impatient.” I told her.

“Oh, I see.” She went back downstairs before Sherlock studied her, I took a deep breath when the water finished boiling I poured it into the cup after I put the tea bag in, I was walking back to the couch to look at the paper as I heard Sherlock rambling.

“Sherlock, how about you take a walk or something to cool down.” I suggested.

“Why would I take a walk? It's a waste of energy.” 

“It might help.” I said as he walked into my personal space after pacing the flat again.

“What I need is a cas-” I cut him off by grabbing either side of his face and moving up to kiss him, his lips felt soft and warm I stopped the moment, Sherlock froze in surprise. My heart skipped a beat and I was in panic I had just kissed my best friend, I stepped away.

==========================================================================

“What the hell was that, John?” I asked, voice strained as my mind began to work a mile a minute. It was unusual for me to be caught off guard, but I had not foreseen this development.

John looked away, almost ashamed, and from the way he worried his lip and pinched his brows I knew he was deeply regretting it. I moved out of his personal space. While my mind was now deeply stimulated, not as good as cocaine or a good case would, mind you, it was a boring stimulation. There wasn't enough data for a conclusive analysis of what caused the other to... kiss him.

I rubbed a hand over my eyes and made my way over to my chair to mull things over. I had no use for romance, I could turn off any biological need of copulation and intimacy so I never felt that. I knew I needed John, but need and desire are two very different things. Sure, I didn't dislike the feeling of his lips against mine, or his stubble scraping my chin, far from it, but I don't understand it. It would make John vulnerable. Vulnerable in many ways. He'd be taken by my enemies, used against me. The emotional attachment would just get in my way, ruin my mind with worry over the man. In my line of work, attachment was dangerous.

Yet here I was. Already attached to the doctor. I cursed mentally, slamming my foot down into the floorboard and startling John, whom became skittish after his act. I straightened up, stalked over to the blonde and yanked him up by the lapels.

“I don't know why, I don't know how. But I need you John.” I muttered before slamming my lips to his. That's as close as a confession he'll ever get from me.


End file.
